User talk:ClopssNoChikaraa
Hello sir hello welcome to the wiki and merry Chismas I am here for scouting since you have chose shine can you tell me how to recuit Haryuu and Hiroto Sorry if you haven t got them yet but if you did please share your information in my talk page P.S although i don t have a 3ds and the game yet I planned to get them for chirstmas From TanatatFideo please report your answer at my talk page Hello.. where are you from? I'm from London, England. ^^ ClopssNoChikaraa 23:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) you know naz you and i are in the same age but you older than me..... Ina Syafiqah Omar 10:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I heard you hav the GO game :D! Hello! I heard that you mentioned that you have the InaGO Shine! What system of 3DS did you used? Does it work with system other than JPN? Sapphirez 22:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have it ^^ It only works on the Japanese system. ClopssNoChikaraa 23:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Protection and something else... I've lowered the protection level, if there's any other page that I missed, please tell me on my talk page, anyways you can remove the false information you where talking about. Also, I saw your blogs about the recruitment in IE GO, i think it would nice if you added it in a trivia section of a character on how to recruit them in the game. Other than that, you should join the chat sometimes XD Other than that, could you tell me..... uhh...... About what Toramaru really is doing in the IE GO game? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 02:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh.... still you're doing a great job :) Thanks! I really wanted to know xD --(AdventureWriter28→ White Blade 09:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) About Scouting Thanks but I did put the right letters in when I was typing the passwords^^ I just didn't know that they won't appear at gouenji's and endou's community master. However, there is no community master in the old Raimon soccer club, yet. Will there be one after I have finished the story? SweetHope 17:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ~Reply I have to admit that I also don't have him in my team because I don't have the 3rd and 4th item yet. I am not sure where I got the 2nd one but I have it since a really long time already, so you can get it somewhere at the beginning of the game. On pokowiki there is written "【シ】正面校舎1F" and google translates it as "System 1F front building". It's confusing ^^" Maybe I got it from one of the people you can play against in front of the school or the soccer club. It must be somewhere where you can go to really early in the game. Those shoes were one of the first I got. EDIT: Just saw your Edit. I also got it from one of the people you can play against. I think it was where you meet Sangoku's mother. SweetHope 18:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hayami Sorry for my late answer but I looked it up. According to Pokowiki you don't get it from that place where you meet Sangoku's mother (btw, it's しょうてんかい (I can't translate them correctly...)). You get it from Team OTK. So I looked for that team and found it at えいとがくえん. There is a player in the stadium on the left side. He should drop the item. SweetHope 18:55, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Coach of Arakumo Gakuen I wanted to know who is the coach of Arakumo Gakuen since in the trivia section of that article, it states that some fans think Tachimukai Yuuki is the coach, i want to know if it's true or false, so that we can add the real coach in that article. --(AdventureWriter28→ Gladius Arch 09:48, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hamano has a keshin Hamano has a keshin in the game, look this page : http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kaitei_Neptune He also has a keshin shoot hissatsu : Aqua Heavy Lance So now, please stop that. HAMANO HAS A KESHIN. Torch92 18:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry ^^' I'll stop to add this false info x) PS : I don't have the game D8 Torch92 18:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay ;) Torch92 18:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Keshin About Sangoku and King Fire, on King Fire's page, that is clearly a video of Sangoku summoning Kenou Kingburn W and using King Fire. Also, that is a picture of Kariya in Rainbow Bubble Shoot Angelo Cabrini 21:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Lol for some reason, i would have liked if tachimukai was the coach because of that false trivia XD and remember that there was another false rumor that hibiki will die? For some reason again, it would be nice if it came true XD because i like plot twist way too much... Anyways in your opinion, do you think ie go ended good? I wished that someone got arrested in the series in the end XD wait... Can i ask? Did someone get arrested? O_O (AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 02:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD I don't mind Matsukaze being the captain in the anime XD As long as Shindou appears soon enough XD So far, i think it's amazing how the Raimon team has two candidate of captains XD Also, about some stuff you said..... PLEASE TELL ME!!!! What where you about to spoil? XD (Still I wanted someone to get arrested in the anime XD) --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 08:50, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Question!! Yo Clopss! Um, do you know how to recruit Midorikawa in IE3 Spark after he leaves the team? Sommeone had actually already told me once, but the directions were a bit confusing... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 08:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Question Do you now how to recruit Nasser the goalkeeper of Desert Lion in Ogre? I have asked it to some people but they says they don't know. So i hope you knows. Lordranged7 19:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Position So.... let me get this straight, each keshin has a position? Is there anything else? So that when we edit the keshin template, it will be better. Is there something other than positions? --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 02:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) One problem.... when I add the position in the template, the template will reset, and the photo in the template in every keshin article will be removed... how about creating a new section/header in the article about it's positions? Or do you really want the position in the template? --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 04:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay ^_^ You could add a section/header called Position or instead add it in the usage, just like how the TP, KP and the others are added in the usage. --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 04:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sein's Page Yo, Clopss! I've unlocked the page now~ (Actually I just changed the type of protection.. lol)! Please tell me if you still can't edit or anything! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'''木]]✩ビッグバン!✩ 07:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey~ 'Sup! Yes, of course I am xD Lololol you're... an account freak? ;P InazumaElevenDutch 05:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC)InazumaElevenDutch Inazuma Eleven GO Shine / Dark Hello Clopss! Can you help me? How much TP has Kattobi Defense? thks Bjorn_Kyle 21:53, February 9, 2012 (UTC)